Remon Yoimura
is a member of the Yoimura clan. She is plagued by an ancient family curse. Background Remon grew up close to her distant relative Kankitsu Akitsuki. To help hold off the growing curse in her from erasing her memories, she was given a special hair-clip inherited from her ancestor Kuen. By age twenty, due to the curse, a mark appeared on her left palm, putting her at risk of gradually losing memories. Ultimately, she was betrothed to Kankitsu to subdue the curse for another hundred years. Soon afterwards, Remon became troubled at how cold Kankitsu suddenly became. Personality Remon is shown to be a very kind and courteous young woman. Her favourite food is sour-tasting. A very dutiful person, she puts the wellbeing of her village before her own desires. Appearance Remon has fair skin, orange eyes with black pupils, blonde long wavy hair tied in a bun and is secured by a golden clip, and a beauty mark on the left side of her chin. She wears a pink dress with a purple ribbon around her collar. Since age twenty, she manifested a pink mark on her palm resembling half of an eye. New Era Konohamaru Arc Venturing off by herself, Remon went to Konohagakure for some enjoyment. She was ultimately pursued by her bodyguards, only to be whisked away by the timely arrival of Konohamaru Sarutobi and Boruto Uzumaki. Afterwards, she introduced herself as she lied that she randomly bumped into those men. On Boruto's idea, they decided to show Remon the sights, including the Hokage Rock and why it was so important to Konohamaru. During the tour, Konohamaru and Remon began developing an attraction for each other. Later, it was revealed that Remon was a noblewoman who was dodging her bodyguards and had the responsibility to return. The following day, she was approached again by Konohamaru and Boruto with the goal of returning her handkerchief. Much to their shock, Remon was uncharacteristically cold to them suddenly, demanding to never see them again. They were approached by Kankitsu. He apologised for Remon's rudeness before firmly asking for the Konoha-nin to leave. Afterwards, much to her dismay, Kankitsu had Remon confined to a special room and took away her hair-clip, insisting that it was for her own good. That night, she was approached again by Konohamaru and Boruto. She revealed that the Daidai Village was plagued by an evil spirit called Sōma that steals memories. She explained that her ancestor Kuen sealed away the spirit, but not before being cursed by it, which is passed on from generation to generation. The seal grows weaker every hundred years, and a special marriage ritual is required by blood descendants of Kuen to restore the seal. This time, it must be Remon and Kankitsu. Accepting that this was Remon's choice, Konohamaru took Boruto back to the village after returning her handkerchief. When the wedding began, Remon and Kankitsu placed their matching birthmarks together to begin the ritual. Kankitsu took his sword that was meant to sever a growing horn to instead destroy the entire seal. Kankitsu, revealed to have been possessed by Sōma, then collapsed. Sōma immediately restarted its rampage from centuries again, only to be blocked off by Konohamaru and Boruto. Konohamaru managed to temporarily trap Sōma while Remon and Kankitsu were saved. After Kankitsu regained his consciousness, horrified at what he did, Remon explained that she could use the same seal Kuen used long ago, but would cost her her memories just as it did to Kuen. As the Konoha-nin lured out Sōma, Remon used her seal. Reluctantly, Konohamaru severed the emerging horns from Remon, completing the seal to permanently defeat Sōma. Later, when Remon woke up, she indeed forgot her entire identity. Kankitsu then committed himself to helping Remon regain as much of her former memories as possible. When enjoying a super sour lemon burger, Remon wept tears of nostalgia, remembering subconsciously her time meeting Konohamaru. Trivia * is the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "lemon". pt-br:Remon Yoimura